pewdiepieminecraftfandomcom-20200216-history
Chicken Sheep I
Water Sheep, otherwise known as Jeb_, is the grey/rainbow sheep that PewDiePie really dislikes for he never tells felix who does he work for in his Minecraft series, although he regrets killing Water Sheep later on. Felix tends to threaten Water Sheep a lot, most of which he replies to with a "Baa," making Felix even angrier. History Ender Dragon Saga Part 2 Pew leads several sheep back to his house with wheat, which he puts in a pen. Near the end of the episode, a grey sheep falls into the water stream as he’s building a farm. Part 3 PewDiePie asks Water Sheep how to build a nether portal. Water Sheep doesn’t respond. Part 5 Heartbroken after the loss of Joergen, PewDiePie yells at Water Sheep, saying “Shut up sheep.” Part 6 Pewdiepie comes back after dying to lava in the Nether, approaching him. Water Sheep baas. Pewdiepie punches the sheep, telling him to be quiet. He walks away, saying, "Oh god, I hit my sheep. I've sunken so lo- Yeah, I lost everything. Epic." Part 7 Water Sheep baas, to which Pewdiepie goes up to him. He threatens the sheep with the axe and says, "Say another word to me and it's the axe." The sheep is first called by the name “Water Sheep” while being introduced to Sven along with Joergen II and the llamas. Part 8 One of PewDiePie’s white sheep escapes and runs near Water Sheep. He kills it and says to Water Sheep “The same thing will happen to you if you get out of there, which you won’t by the way. You’re doomed there for eternity.” Part 9 PewDiePie threatens Water Sheep with an axe for if he were to ever think of escaping. Water Sheep responds with a “baa” to which PewDiePie yells at him that he only speaks when spoken to, and calls him trash and garbage. He then feeds him with wheat. Part 10 PewDiePie attempts to make Water Sheep rainbow by giving him a name tag with “jeb_”. However, he forgets the underscore and just gives him “Jeb”. Part 11 Sven goes near Water Sheep’s “prison” causing Pewds to threaten Water Sheep with a stick if the “dirty sheep” ever dared to go near Sven again. PewDiePie then names him "jeb_" making its wool change colour, surprising him. Part 12 PewDiePie sets up a bell near Water Sheep’s cage and spam-hits it, saying this is what it’s like to be around him. Part 13 PewDiePie mocks Water Sheep saying “How are you doing today Water Sheep? Wake up Water Sheep!” while hitting the bell. Part 14 PewDiePie makes a torture chamber for Water Sheep using a magma block and sticky piston but accidentally kills him. He is filled with regret and says Water Sheep was like a father to him. He eventually tries to find some replacements but realizes it isn’t the same and blows up the area. Part 15 PewDiePie makes a church for all sheep to be free. Part 16 Realizing that he actually regrets the death of Water Sheep, PewDiePie builds a giant meatball in memory of Water Sheep. He also attempts a ritual using chickens as sacrifices to summon Water Sheep back, which does not work. At the end of the episode, he finally builds a grave out of emerald blocks to commemorate Water Sheep. Part 19 PewDiePie sacrifices a wandering trader to Water Sheep, using the same magma block/sticky piston mechanism that originally killed Water Sheep to suffocate the trader on top of his grave. Water Sheep in return gives PewDiePie a note from the grave, telling him to go west to the desert. Season 2 Part 31 PewDiePie along with Sven finds a chicken floating in the ocean, apparently connected to Water Sheep in some way. While questioning it, rain and thunder appears, signaling the presence of Water Sheep's Spirit. Part 32 Water Sheep sends Feigi, another chicken to PewDiePie (But there is a chance the chicken from episode 31 is Feigi). However, Feigi wants PewDiePie dead, and after the battle Pewds destroys The Council of Water Sheep. It is currently unknown if Water Sheep is evil or not. Sheeps.png|PewDiePie leading the sheep. SheepNether.png|Water Sheep being asked how to build a nether portal. SheepNotice.png|PewDiePie briefly noticing Water Sheep before going to the nether. SheepFeels.png|Water Sheep after Joergen’s death. Jeb.png|Water Sheep ascending to his true form. SheepBell.png|PewDiePie annoying Water Sheep. Living.png|Water Sheep’s final moments. Gone.png|Goodbye, old friend. GraveSheep.png|Water Sheep’s Gravestone. Category:Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Sheep Category:PewDiePie's Pets Category:Sheep Category:Character Category:PewDiePie's Pets Category:Deceased Characters Category:Water Beings